totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Widzicie ten nowy obóz?
Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz - Odcinek 1 Chris McLean stoi na podeście jakiegoś nowego obozu. Chris: '''Siema! Z tej strony Chris McLean. Nadajemy na żywo z obozu w Kanadzie. Jednak większości rzeczy zupełnie się odmieni. Wygrani nie będą w willi, ale w lepszym domku, a przegrani zostaną w kuchni. Postanowiłem wykurzyć Chefa z roli zastępcy, bo ktoś inny, kogo niedługo poznacie, zrobi to 100 razy lepiej niż ten kucharzyna. Aby nie snuć głupot, zapraszam za Totalną Porażkę Nowy Obóz. Port w Nowym Obozie Na obozowisku była mała wysepka z wodą. Tam kajakami dopływali zawodnicy. '''Chris: '''W tej serii 16 frajerów będzie bawiło się z tym obozem. Pierwszy przypływa Jacques. '''Chris: '''Witaj, Jacques. Olimpijczyk nie? '''Jacques: '''Ta ale nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z nikim. Jest Josee? Don stał za Chrisem z niezadowoloną miną. '''Don: '''Jacques... Jacques... Jacques... '''Jacques: '''Kto prowadzi sezon? Ty? Czy ten debil? '''Don: '''Twoja stara. xd '''Chris: '''Jacques, możesz stanąć. Ja prowadzę sezon. Kolejna przypływa Laurie. '''Chris: '''Siemka Laurie. '''Laurie: '''Witaj Chris. Dziewczyna stanęła obok Jacques. '''Laurie: '''Witaj Jacques. Byliśmy razem w jednym sezonie. '''Jacques: '''Tylko nie próbuj wygrać. Jestem lepszy. Następny przypływa Topher. '''Chris: '''T-t-t-opher. '''Don: '''Nie pogniewaj się. Zaprosiłem też twoje dzieciaki. (lenny) Chris ze złością patrzył na chłopaka. '''Topher: '''Fajowo tu. O, Chris. Mówi to z niezadowolonym tonem. Z łódki wypływają Mike i Zoey trzymający się za ręce. '''Chris: '''Mike i Zoey. Miło mi was gościć trzeci raz. '''Zoey: '''Nie Chris. Nie jestem tu po kasę. Mike i Zoey stanęli obok reszty. '''Mike: '''Hej też bierzecie w tym udział? '''Jacques: '''Zwycięzcy! Jak wygraliście? '''Chris: '''Poznajcie główną antagoniskę Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Oto Heather. '''Heather: '''Siema frajerzy. Bez ogródek zyskam ten milion. '''Jacques: '''Chyba śnisz zbyt obnażalska panno. Heather kłóci się z Jacques. '''Heather: '''Odszczekaj to brązowy konkidywisto. Jacques zaczyna płakać. W rezultacie Don robi facepalm. '''Don: '''Zapowiadają się dłu-ugie dni. Courtney też przypłynęła na obóz. '''Courtney: '''Hejka. '''Zoey: '''Strategiczna pani prawnik. Co tu robi. Courtney staje z uśmiechem obok Zoey. '''Courtney: '''Zoey chciałam cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie. '''Zoey: '''Ta bo jeszcze uwierzę. Na obozie następnym zawodnikiem jest Alejandro. '''Alejandro: '''Siema. Od razu staje się (bez powitania) przy Heather. '''Alejandro: '''Witaj słodka. :D '''Heather: '''No, siemka. Te lamusy mi nie zapierdolą miliona. '''Alejandro: '''Mam ich w dupie. Liczysz się tylko Ty. Kiss. '''Zoey: '''Zaraz żygnę. Mike zauważa że coś nie tak jest z Zoey. '''Courtney: '''Czy będzie więcej osób? '''Heather: '''Gramy w ósemkę? Szykujcie się na pożegnanie melepety. Jednak musiała zrezygnować ze swoich słów. '''Chris: '''Panie i panowie. Nowy zespół. Przywitajcie Tashę. '''Tasha: '''He-ej. Zaczęła chichotać. '''Tasha: '''Ja tu pierwszy raz. '''Heather: '''I tyle się tym podniecasz? Jesteś chora. '''Tasha: '''Ty jesteś tą pyskatą frajerką? Która przegrała przez swojego chłopaka? Zamknij mordę i nie zatruwaj mi życia! Heather chciała ją uderzyć, lecz powstrzymał ją Don. Tasha odgarnęła włosy i dumnie stanęła przy Chrisie. '''Chris: '''Oto Walter. '''Walter: '''Do was cwaniaczki trzeba nie gadać, bo się wyszczekacie. '''Laurie: '''Kolejny antagonista? Ludzie. Załatwmy to bez problemu! Zaczęła medytować. '''Walter: '''Wstawaj. Lekko ją dotknął, a ta od razu się w nim zakochała. '''Alejandro: '''Podrywacz? '''Chris: '''Coś koło tego. Następna jest Daphne. Daphne tylko spoglądała w zawodników. Brzmiał świerszcz. '''Heather: '''Dżisaz krajz. Robi wrażenie. xD '''Chris: '''Niemowa? Usiądź obok tych zawodników. Pora na Jonathana! Wyszła replika Justina Bieber'a. Wszyscy wpadli w śmiech. '''Jonathan: '''Da się przeżyć. Stanął za wszystkimi. '''Chris: '''Brakuje nam Antonio, Ivany, Nellie i Sheldona. Przyszli Sheldon i Ivana! '''Ivana: '''Co słychać ludziska? '''Sheldon: '''Właśnie kochani. Stanęli zadowoleni pomiędzy Heather a Alejandro. '''Chris: '''Para? '''Sheldon: '''Nie kuzynostwo. Uniósł kciuk w górę. '''Chris: '''Zobaczmy. Siema Antonio! '''Antonio: '''Siema stary. Przybili piątkę. '''Courtney: '''Witaj. '''Antonio: '''Siemasz rozkoszna. Courtney się zauroczyła. '''Zoey: '''I co go podrywasz? '''Courtney: '''Powiedziałam żebyś się odpierdzieliła. Courtney stanęła w dumnej pozycji, Zoey tylko stała z założonymi rękami. '''Zoey: '''Obym nie wyleciała pierwsza. Ostatnia zawodniczka. Nellie. W nietypowym stroju. '''Nellie: '''Heja. Moi. Drodzy. Wielkim krokiem zbliżyła się do pozostałych. '''Chris: '''Jesteście na wyspie Portoryko w Kanadzie. Tu znalazłem obóz. '''Wszyscy: '''WoW. Widać w ich słowach sarkazm. '''Chris: '''No to teraz rozejrzymy się po obozie. Są tu nowe dodatki. Zwiedzanie obozu '''Chris: '''W obozie jest wiele ciekawych miejsc. To pokój zwierzeń. ' 'Chris: '''Teraz niespodzianka! Chodźcie do kampera. Był tylko jeden kamper. '''Zoey: 'Śpimy w jednym kamperze? Chris się zaśmiał, ale po chwili spoważniał. 'Chris: '''Tak, to znaczy, yy, nie. Zoey kiwnęła niezrozumiale. '''Zoey: '''To gdzie będziemy spać? '''Chris: '''Są 2 drużyny. Ale nie podzielę was od razu. Będziecie też często wylatywać. Zawód. '''Antonio: '''Nie mogłeś dać 26 odcinków? Chris kiwnął głową na nie. '''Chris: '''Chodźmy gdzie indziej. Znaleźli się w kuchni. '''Wszyscy: '''No nie! Chris się podle uśmiechnął. '''Chris: '''A teraz moje ulubione miejsce. Pokazał im Kopniaka Wstydu. '''Daphne: '''Odpadnie ktoś jako 1 dziś? Chris kiwnął głową na nie. '''Chris: '''Co nie znaczy że nie ma wyzwania. Świerszcz. '''Chris: '''Wszystko skończone. Obóz Portoryko; 1 wyzwanie Chris zaprosił wszystkich do lasu. '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj pobawimy się w quiz. Wziął jakieś kartki z pytaniami. '''Don: '''Serio? '''Chris: '''Tak. Chcesz możesz przeczytać. No chyba że jesteś analfabetą. Don zabrał od niego kartki. '''Don: '''Stolica Kanady? Heather pierwsza uniosła rękę. '''Heather: '''Ottawa. ''Heather: 1 'Don: '''Dobrze. Przysmak Zakopanego? '''Jonathan: '''Skąd mam wiedzieć? -_- '''Don: '''Ktoś jeszcze. Topher cały czas podnosił rękę do góry. xd '''Don: '''Może Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Oscypki. :D ''Courtney: 1 Heather: 1 'Don: '''Czy istnieje takie coś jak iluzja? '''Jacques: '''Nie! ''Courtney: 1 Heather: 1 Jacques: 1 'Don: '''Ile razy Izzy zmieniła drużynę? '''Courtney: '''Dwa? ''Courtney: 2 Heather: 1 Jacques: 1 'Don: '''5/10. Czym jest miłość? '''Jacques: '''Niczym! '''Heather: '''Jest uczuciem, którym należy się kierować. Ale niektórzy chyba tego nie rozumią. Pokazała na Courtney. ''Courtney: 2 Heather: 2 Jacques: 1 'Don: '''Chyba znamy osoby które walczą dalej. Zapraszam Courtney Heather i Jacques. '''Don: '''Czym się różni -6 od 6? '''Courtney: '''Tam jest liczba całkowita, a tu nie. '''Jacques: '''W pierwszej jest minus, a druga jest liczbą zwykłą. Tyle. ''Courtney: 2 Heather: 2 Jacques: 2 'Don: '''Rozwiąż działanie. 1/2 * 3 * 4 = ??? '''Jacques: '''6! '''Courtney: '''6! '''Heather: '''24! Co? ''Courtney: 2 Heather: 2 Jacques: 3 'Don: '''8/10. Pierwszy film na YouTube? '''Courtney: '''Me at the zoo. ''Courtney: 3 Heather: 2 Jacques: 3 'Don: '''9/10. Jaki był pierwszy odcinek SpongeBoba? '''Jacques: '''Pilot. '''Courtney: '''Nie oglądałam tej bajki. '''Heather: '''Potrzebna pomoc! xd Za mało punktów :D ''Courtney: 3 Heather: 3 Jacques: 3 'Don: '''Mamy remis. 3:3:3. Ostatnie pytanie. Kiedy wydano pierwszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki? (Polska) '''Courtney: '''05.06.2008 '''Heather: '''C-co? '''Jacques: '''04.09.2008. Myślicie że tego nie oglądałem? Don kiwnął mu niechętnie. ''Courtney: 3 Heather: 3 Jacques: 4 '''Don: '''Jacques wygrywa quiz. Jacques zaczął skakać ze szczęścia. '''Don: '''Ta to ja idę. Kampery '''Chris: '''Widzę że Jacques wygrał. Zapraszam tą 3. Przyszli Courtney Heather i Jacques. '''Chris: '''Możecie teraz wybrać drużyny. Courtney i Heather razem a Jacques też. '''Jacques: '''Ja pierwszy! Alejandro. '''Heather: '''Tak gramy chuju? Zoey. '''Courtney: '''No to po ptokach. '''Chris: '''Wybierz dwóch do drużyny. '''Jacques: '''Wybieram. Mike schował się za Nellie. '''Jacques: '''Mike i Nellie. Zoey zaczęła płakać. '''Jacques: '''Nie pożałujesz tego. '''Courtney: '''Wybieram Tophera. '''Jacques: '''Jonathan. Nauczę go być facetem. '''Heather: '''Antonio <3 '''Chris: '''Jacques znowu wybiera 2 razy. '''Jacques: '''Ivana i Sheldon. :D '''Courtney: '''Laurie! '''Jacques: '''Ta co przypomina mi po części Josee. Daphne. '''Chris: '''Koniec! Będzie 8:8. Walter. Tasha. Do Courtney i Heather. 2 ostatnie osoby nie były z tego zadowolone. '''Chris: '''A teraz dam nazwy drużyny. Drużyna Jacquesa to teraz Niebezpieczne Sójki, a drużyna Courtney+Heather. '''Courtney+Heather: '''Co? '''Chris: '''Wiosło. Wy to Niepokonane Żółwie. '''Daphne: '''Sójki i Żółwie. Dobrze dobrane. Wszyscy byli zszokowani, że Daphne coś powiedziała. '''Chris: '''I tak zakańczam 1 odcinek Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz (odcinki) Kategoria:Odcinki Binuzz'a Kategoria:Odcinki